


don't underestimate me

by multihyucks



Series: boarding school [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bad Boy Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: It feels unreal, making the boy horny who was teasing Mark just an hour ago, having him so entirely under control that it feels like he'll melt right then and there in Mark's arms. He loves it, the feeling of power. Mark didn't have to change schools without a good reason after all and he likes to give others the benefit of the doubt, so nobody assumed that he is able to make Lee Donghyuck a completely flustered mess.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: boarding school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	don't underestimate me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello i'm back already with another fic!! The idea of bad boys Mark and Donghyuck has been sitting in the back of my head for a looong time now but since I couldn't figure out a real plot I decided to give you all this fic here! It's the first time I'm writing something like this so I'm not really sure if it's good but I hope that you guys will like it!!
> 
> English isn't my first language, I apologize if there are any mistakes.

Mark hadn't planned on making out with anyone on his first day of school. Especially not with the principal's son, but here he is, pressing the boy against the door of his new dorm room, which he moved into just a few hours ago.  
Mark looks into the younger's round eyes while using his left hand to slowly twist the fabric of his shirt.  
"Lee Donghyuck", he whispers with a cocky smirk on his lips, "I heard you like picking on the newbies"  
At first the other doesn't answer. A blush is sitting high on his cheeks and he fails miserably to hide the surprisement that is so obvious by the way he looks at Mark, all shy and nervous just like a teenage boy who is about to get his first kiss.

Of course it's understandable, because who would have thought that the new guy turns out to be even worse than the self claimed leader of the bad guys at school? Exactly, nobody. And even though he tries hard to keep his image, Donghyuck isn't more than a small panicked boy in the arms of Mark Lee.

  
Mark leans closer to him, their chests finally touching. He can feel the younger's unsteady heartbeat and that just motivates him even more to keep teasing the boy. The elder lifts Donghyuck's shirt so that he can play with the belt loops on his jeans. Even though their hips aren't touching, Mark knows that the boy is already semi hard and the thought of him being the reason for that brings a satisfied hum out of his mouth. Finally, he leans down and presses a kiss onto the younger's lips. Mark stops for a moment, giving Donghyuck a chance to protest, but after he just hears a surprised gasp he smirks and kisses the younger again, harder, longer and way more intimate.

  
To Mark's surprise it's Donghyuck who takes it a step further, pushing his tongue into Mark's mouth quick, as if he's begging to feel more. Mark follows and lets himself explore every little bit of Donghyuck's mouth. The boy tastes like alcohol, cigarettes and danger and if there's one thing that Mark absolutely loves, then it's definitely danger.  
A high pitched whine escapes Donghyuck's lips and makes the elder realize how much he really wants him. So, Mark lets his hand slide into the boy's pants, waiting for a reaction before he goes deeper. Donghyuck breaks their kiss to suck in a sharp breath and look at the other. His eyes express the same amount of need and Mark absolutely loves it, he's too gone already to stop himself now.  
His hand wraps around Donghyuck's member softly and he starts moving it while still holding eye contact with the younger.

It doesn't take long until Donghyuck is a moaning mess, arching his back and throwing his head back in pleasure. He lifts his hand up to Mark's hair and pulls it, carefully first, and then harder as another moan escapes his lips. Mark loves the sounds that the boy makes so he moves his hand faster and pushes his head into Donghyuck's neck to suck on his beautiful golden skin that is already covered in sweat. The younger tilts his head to give Mark more access to the skin there while moaning his name softly.

  
It feels unreal, making the boy horny who was teasing Mark just an hour ago, having him so entirely under control that it feels like he'll melt right then and there in Mark's arms. He loves it, the feeling of power. Mark didn't have to change schools without a good reason after all and he likes to give others the benefit of the doubt, so nobody assumed that he is able to make Lee Donghyuck a completely flustered mess.

  
The elder feels shivers down his spine when Donghyuck finally comes, the sounds of him making Mark a bit lightheaded. He pulls his hand out of the boy's pants and dries it off on his own jeans, a smirk still very prominent on his lips.  
Mark takes a few seconds to take in the moment fully, the boy in front of him being so entirely worn out after what the elder had just done to him.  
"Who are you?", Donghyuck speaks up for the first time since they entered this room. His hair is drenched in sweat and the blush on his cheeks has crawled all the way down his neck to disappear under his shirt. Mark loves this sight. He could look at the younger forever, with his pretty hair that has green highlights in it and his plump pink lips which are so soft that they feel like heaven. An angel, that's what the boy in front of him is, no matter how bad and tough he seems.  
"I don't know, who do you want me to be?", Mark answers teasingly and thumbs over the marks he has left on the younger's neck.  
Silence falls over them again as Donghyuck slides his hands up Mark's shirt and scratches over his back softly while pulling the elder in for another needy kiss.  
_This school year will be fun_ , Mark thinks and lets himself melt under the younger's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not a lot but as I said I couldn't really figure out a plot. If a lot of people like it I could write more chapters so leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
